Aftermath: Heart of the Sea
by SugarBug17
Summary: The long awaited arrival of Hermione Granger-Black and Sirius Black's child has come and it is time to answer some big questions! Is it a boy or girl? And who does it look like?  Sequel to Aftermath so it is AU  Rated M for child-birth scene.
1. Chapter 1

**Heart of the Sea: Chapter 1**

**A/N: I know that MANY of you have been waiting for this story right here. I am sorry that I have made you wait so long. I had an accident that messed up my arm and it left me out of commission with typing for a while. But anyway I am back and glad to share this story with you all. It is four chapters and it is the birth of Hermione and Sirius' child. Of course if you are not a reader to Aftermath then this story might not make any sense, so go check that one out first. :D **

**As for the baby's name, Jewel812 guessed correctly, but since my arm put me out of commission I did not get a chance to send this to her first, I am sorry. I just felt like I've make you all wait long enough. But here is a great shout-out to Jewel812 great guess.**

**This first chapter gets a little graphic with the birth of the baby, so I am making it M for that reason and of course sexual references within the four chapters. With any luck this story will be completely posted within the week. **

**Lastly I am glad to be back... Happy Reading! **

Hermione sat on the bed she shared with Sirius and flipped a page in her book. She was almost a week and a half overdue and she and Sirius failed to come up with a list of suitable names. "Sirius what do you think of Alistair?" She asked.

"Alistair Black? I am not too sure. It sounds too stuffy. Our child should have a fun name, like Havana or Expecto." Sirius responded from the kitchen. He was making dinner.

"Expecto Black? What they hell are you thinking! I am not naming our son…"

"It could be a girl's name."

"Fine, I am not naming our son or daughter Expecto!" Hermione sighed and threw the book on the bed.

"Calm down, love, when we see him or her; the name will just come to us. This stress is not good for you or the baby." He walked over and put the dinner tray on her lap. "Now eat." He demanded.

"Sirius, I am not hungry!" She said.

"Joe said you needed to eat to retain strength. Now eat, for our baby!"

"Fine, Sirius. But just for it." She picked up her fork and began eating some of the chicken. She couldn't wait for their baby to arrive. But her pregnancy so far had not been easy. She was put on bed rest for at least 16 hours a day, only allowed up for eight at the start of November. By Christmas she was on twenty hours of bed rest a day and a week into the New Year she was put on full bed rest. Her blood sugars were too low, dangerously low at times, and her stress level was too high which began contributing to high blood pressure with borderline preeclampsia.

At the start of the New Year when Joseph told her she had high blood pressure and borderline preeclampsia; he started her on a potion to help tame the levels. He wanted to take the baby at the end of January, but when he ran some magical tests he discovered that the baby's lungs and organs were not developing properly. He attributed it to her behavior and emotional state of her first trimester. He said they should let the baby come when it does, but he had been monitoring her every day.

"This is very good Sirius." Hermione said finishing her plate. He had been a great help, taking over her work load with the potions, he had been cooking every meal and doing whatever he could to help her take care of herself and the baby.

"I am happy you enjoyed it. I think I am getting better at cooking chicken. Was it dry?" He asked. Hermione laughed he sounded so domestic.

"It is wonderful, love. Now don't you have potions to check on?" She asked him.

"Yes, I do. Severus might be stopping by this evening. I need to make sure that I have those three orders filled before he brings the new ones." Sirius responded. "Are you going to be okay?" He asked.

"Yes, I am tired, so I think I am going to take a nap, though." She responded.

"Sleep is good, love. If you need me send me your patronus." He said. He kissed her forehead, removed the tray and put it into the kitchen, and then walked down the hall to the room at the back. Hermione reached for the book she threw to the bottom of the bed and got out her quill and parchment. She was going to come up with a name for their baby before the night was over.

XXXXX

Sirius took a ladle and scooped up the last of the potion in the cauldron and put in the vial. There, he was finished with the last of the orders they got at the start of the week. He put the four vials in a package and affixed the label with the contract number, the name of the potion, how many vials and the dosage.

He took it over to the small table by the door and put it with the other three. Man that was a lot of hard work. He really could've used the extra hands, but Hermione was his main concern. He kept a hawk's eye on her. He has been so scared for her. It seemed like their first month married went wonderfully, and then it all took a turn for the worse with the baby. He knew Hermione felt guilty for not being an ideal wife, and business partner. But everyone understood. Their friends would rotate to visit her and that made her feel a bit better, but he knew it was taking a toll on her.

He was told by Tonks that Hermione was feeling incompetent as a woman because she was having so much trouble with carrying their baby. He tried talking to her about it, but she didn't want to discuss it. He was worried she might become depressive, but around Christmas he had Molly pay her a special visit. It seemed that Molly had a terrible time carrying Bill, her first child. She was around the age of Hermione and she experienced some of the same things Hermione was facing. Molly talked to her and convinced her that she felt the same way when she was on bed rest, but once Bill was born it was all worth it. And Molly reassured her that the rest of her pregnancies would be just fine. Sirius was glad that it worked. Hermione's attitude really changed for the best after that and she and Molly began talking every day. Molly would even visit her every other day.

Sirius looked at the watch, a wedding gift from Hermione, and saw that it was past midnight; he had been down there for five hours and didn't check on her. He had a bad feeling. He raced up the steps and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw her sleeping on the bed. It was late and he was tired so he undressed and then climbed into the bed with her. She instantly began snuggling herself next to his body. She felt a bit warm, so he took off the topmost blanket and threw it to the floor. He laid his head on her neck and rested his hand on her bare stomach. Their baby was kicking up a storm and he wondered why she was not uncomfortable because of it. Maybe she was used to it. He fell asleep swiftly.

A deep moan woke him up from his slumber and the first thing he noticed was Hermione's body was no longer wrapped around him. He also noticed the bed was wet; he shot awake and looked at his wife. "Hermione?" He used his wand to turn on the lights. He noticed that his wife was ash faced and was covered in sweat; she looked like she was fading in and out of consciousness. Her head hanging limp on the pillows. "HERMIONE!" He asked jumping out of the bed and going to her side. "Hermione?" He asked. She opened her eyes a bit.

"Get Joe." She said almost out of breath.

Sirius began to panic. He needed his wand. He ran to his bedside and send out a patronus with only one message HELP! He walked back to Hermione's side of the bed and held her hand. "Hang on, love. Joe is on his way!"

XXXXX

"HEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLP!" A voice roared in their room. Joseph hurdled awake grabbing his bag before he fully realized what it meant. He saw the silver impression of a grim and reached for Mindy.

"Wake up. We need to go now!" He yelled. She popped awake and together they apparated to The Black Family home. He didn't knock on the door just walked right in. He saw her on the bed and realized that his fears were correct. This is not what he wanted.

He walked swiftly over to Sirius who was kneeling on the floor next to the bed; his hands holding tight onto his wife. He was crying. "It's alright Sirius. She is going to be fine." Joseph said even though he was not sure himself.

"She has not been conscious since I sent the patronus. And she is burning up. What's wrong with her?" He asked.

Joseph felt her face and looked at him, "it's the fever. Sometime it sets in with witches while they are pregnant. It is like a bacteria or virus that is given off by the placenta, and then it triggers when labor sets in. I've seen very few cases of it, and there is no cure for the woman until the baby is born. The fever won't harm the child but it can contribute to a loss of blood quickly during delivery, it also can attack her organs." Joe knew what he was saying was hard to hear, but Sirius and Hermione were their friends, he was not going to sugar coat a dangerous situation.

"What can we do? She isn't going to be able to push out the baby; she can't even hold her own head up." Sirius said.

"Mindy I need you to get some ice, a lot of it. The best thing for Hermione will be to break the fever before the baby is delivered. I am going to need you to pack it on her thick. And get the baby blankets." Joe said turning to Sirius. "I need you to get into my bag and pull out the vials in there, two are blue one is red." He heard the two of them bustle around to get what he asked. He snapped on his hospital gloves and tried rearranging Hermione on the bed so he could deliver the baby.

"I have the ice, Joe." Mindy said coming over with a few silver bowls full of ice and she stacked some baby blankets next to Hermione's feet on the bed.

"Pack it on her top half, and don't forget under her arms." Mindy began doing as she was told. "Sirius, you have to believe I was prepared for this. I need you to make Hermione drink both the blue potions, one is to help the infection, and the other is a very extreme potion that will increase the rate of delivery dilating her cervix allowing the baby to be born. Make her drink the two blue first."

Joe watched as Sirius stood on the other side of Hermione. "Hermione, love, I am going to give you some potions to help you. Please wake up and help take them." She didn't respond, so he forced open her jaw and poured down the first vial.

"Rub her throat. It will help." Joe instructed as he began pulling things out of his bag. He laid them next to her legs on the bed and then bent her legs at the knee. He checked her cervix and was pleased to see that her cervix was dilating quickly. "Now the red one. It is a blood replenishing and pain potion. The labor is going to be intense with extreme pain due to the potion. Since she is incoherent she will not remember the pain of it, but when she wakes up she will feel the sting of it. The potion is going against Mother Nature. It will save them both, but it almost destroys the body through pain. We need to keep an eye on her as she might begin to have seizures." Joe said looking at his wife and friend.

"What can I do to help?" Sirius asked his face filled with worry.

"Mindy will assist with the delivery. You just talk to her. Trust me it will help." Joe responded. "Mindy I need you down here at her knees. You are going to need to pull them back to help ground her and help force the baby down the birth canal." Mindy moved to help him and he looked at Sirius. "The baby will be here within five minutes. With any luck Hermione will be awake in twenty." Joe said trying to reassure him.

He felt the cervix again and was glad the potion had her fully dilated. He tried feeling the baby and couldn't. It was just going to have to work its way down.

"Hermione, love, I need you to wake up so you can push the baby. Please wake up." Sirius said begging. Joe felt horrible for him. He could only imagine what it would be like if Mindy was in Hermione's position.

"Sirius, her body is doing well. Mindy check her vitals?" Joe said.

Mindy did a few complicated wand motions and the room filled with Hermione's heart rate. "You hear that Sirius, that is a strong heart beating."

"Her blood pressure is high, but her body is in extreme pain right now, that is understandable." Mindy said.

"Good, just keep talking to her, Sirius. You're helping keep her calm." Joseph said with a smile, "and guess what I can feel the baby's head. It won't be long."

"You hear that Hermione, our baby is almost here." Sirius said. "If only you would wake up. Why won't she wake up?" He asked.

"It's the infection, Sirius. We gave her the right medications. And with that potion we gave her it is better if she is out." Joe said grabbing for a blanket that was next to him. He laid it out on the bed in front of Hermione. He checked again and felt the baby's head again, and the shoulder. "Sirius come here and watch your baby be born." Joe said. Sirius changed position to stand behind his back.

"Hermione, I see the head. It has hair." Sirius explained. "And there are the eyes and the noes. Ooh my gosh! I cannot believe it. There are its shoulders and…" He went silent as Joe pulled out the rest of the baby.

"Congratulations, Sirius, you have a baby girl." Joe said with a grin. "Here cut the cord." Joe handed Sirius the metal instrument and showed him were to cut it.

"Hermione, I just cut the cord. We have a girl. Hermione, you have to wake up to see it. Joe? Why isn't she crying? Is she breathing?" Sirius asked him terrified.

"Mindy, here, go and wash the baby and clean out its mouth and nose." Joe said quickly handing off the baby. Mindy took a few items off the bed and went back to the bathroom. Sirius looked faint. "Sirius, you need to sit down. I have to stitch up your wife. Your daughter is fine. Just needs to be cleaned up a bit." Sirius followed orders and went and sat next to Hermione.

XXXXX

Sirius held his wife's hand while Joe stitched her up. He had yet to hear the baby cry, and he was terrified. Hermione had not stirred; she still looked like she had a fever. What if he lost them both? There would be no way he could go on. He wouldn't. He would kill himself if he lost them. He bent down and kissed his wife. "Hermione, love, you just had a beautiful baby girl. She is covered with goop now, but I can tell she is beautiful. Just like her mummy. But you need to wake up so you can see her. Mindy is with her now." He explained squeezing hard on her hand.

Sirius absentmindedly looked at the clock next to the bed; it was three forty-four. He sent for Joe at three eighteen. Not even thirty minutes. How long had she been going in and out like that? He couldn't answer that question. At midnight she was fine… How could it change so quickly? From the back he heard a nice wail from their daughter and he began crying, "you here that, love, she is already calling for us." Sirius said.

"Is there anything we can do to wake her up?" He looked and asked Joe.

"Let me check her vitals and do a quick blood culture." Joe said. He took a few more things from his bag. "Make her drink this; it's a blood replenishing, pain and antibiotic potion. I know she just had one, but she is going to need this, and it is not going to harm her any." Sirius took the vial and poured it down her throat and then rubbed it. Joe took a needle and drew some blood. He waved his wand and looked at the results. "Her blood sugars are normal and so is the blood pressure. She has no infection or fever." He watched Joe take off the ice and dry his wife. "She just needs to wake up. Which I would say would be within the next hour. I am sure that she will be in pain, but I have some more potions made up for her. I'll leave them on the bedside table. Every four hours. Trust me she will need it. Now would you like Mindy and I to stick around or would you like some alone time?" Joseph asked.

"Once I have the baby, I think I would like some alone time. No offence, if there is another issue with Hermione I can send my patronus." Sirius said. He just wanted time to be alone with his daughter and wife.

"No offence taken." Joe said with a smile.

"I have a little girl here ready to see her daddy." Mindy said coming out from the hall at the back. Sirius left Hermione's side and let Mindy put the carefully wrapped baby in a pink blanket with a little pink hat in his arms. More tears fell. As soon as he had a hold on her she opened her big brown eyes and looked at him. He felt his heart melt as the little girl wrapped her little hand around his finger. There was no doubt in his mind that this was his daughter, and he knew she recognized him as her father. He looked up at Joseph and Mindy and smiled.

"Thank you both for helping with this. Thank you so much." He said.

"Congratulations Sirius, give Hermione our love and we will come back in the morning to check on her." Mindy said. Joe nodded and together they left. Sirius carried his little girl to the bed and they both sat next to Hermione.

"We don't have a name for you yet little girl, but we will soon." He said. Carefully he undid the blanket she was wrapped up in to check and see if she had all ten toes and fingers; she did. They had her in a nappy already. He took off her little hat to look at that head of hair. He was not surprised by what he saw, it was bright orange, she had her mother's eyes and her father's hair.


	2. Chapter 2

**Heart of the Sea: Chapter 2**

**A/N: I am so glad that you all enjoyed the first chapter of this story. I must say that I've been happily typing away at the next story using these characters and I hope to have this story finished by the weekend and next week post the first chapter of the five part story that will follow Heart of the Sea. And since all of my readers are super awesome I am going to give you all a sneak peek of the first of the five stories, Secrets... But to find it you have to visit my profile. **

**I hope you enjoy Chapter 2. It gives you the name of their beautiful daughter and also has the blood adoption... **

**Happy Reading! :D And remember I love your reviews. They make me smile... Ooh and thanks to those of you that commented on my arm. I am glad that it is better too! **

Sirius took a deep breath and swaddled the baby. He knew he should've been worried about the hair, but he couldn't care less at the moment. He had his daughter. He had no doubt that it would be his baby. He hugged the baby to his chest and kissed her forehead. Then he carefully put his baby girl on his wife's chest. The baby cooed and Sirius grinned. Just like with him the baby recognized Hermione as her mother. Sirius got off the bed and got the camera he bought especially for moments like this. He carefully snapped a picture of the two of them lying there together.

Sirius put the camera on the bedside table and went and got some water to drink. His throat was dry and he had a minor headache. It had to be the stress. He knew that once Hermione was awake everything would be better. He looked at the two of them on the bed and he was surprised that their baby just laid there. When the water was not quenching his thirst he made a pot of coffee. When it was finished he poured himself a cup.

"Cordelia." A faint voice said. He almost dropped his cup; he quickly sat it on the counter and went over to the bed. Hermione had her arms wrapped around the baby.

"Cordelia Rosemary Black." She said looking at him. He thought about the name and it was beautiful. He knew that Cordelia meant heart. It was the perfect first name for her, she was his heart. Rosemary meant dew of the sea; she was born right by an ocean and it was nighttime, dew was certain to be fresh on the ground. The name was beautiful, just like the precious bundle his daughter was.

"I love it Hermione." He sat on the bed next to her.

"I want to sit up can you help me?" She asked.

"Of course." Carefully while she held their daughter, Sirius helped her get to the sitting position. He put a few more pillows behind her back and she adjusted the baby in her arms.

"What happened during the birth? I don't remember too much of it."

Sirius gave her a kiss and then dived into the story of what happened during the birth of their daughter. She held her little girl close and together they cried tears. Once he finished the tale he kissed her again and then kissed Cordelia. "I love you, Hermione. Thank you for giving me a beautiful daughter." He said.

"I love you too, Sirius. And thank you for sticking with me through this all." Hermione responded.

"I love her big brown eyes. The way she looked at me when I held her it melted my heart." Sirius said.

Hermione was quiet for a moment and then said, "Sirius she has green eyes. I don't know how she has them, but she is looking at me right now and I see green."

Sirius didn't believe what he heard because he knew she had brown eyes. He leaned his head over and looked for himself. "I don't understand how they are green, Hermione. They were big and brown like yours a half hour ago."

"Well, what color hair did she have after she was born?" Hermione asked.

"Orange, bright, flaming orange." He responded.

"Well, now her hair is black." Hermione stated.

"There is no way possible." He said. He saw a little tuff of black hair out of the top of the cap. He pulled it off and there on her head was black hair, a thick head full. "Hermione? What is wrong with our baby?" He asked.

Hermione began laughing. "Sirius, I think she might be a Metamorphmagus. I've been watching her face and it keeps changing. The shape of the nose, or her lips, her eyes are changing colors and her hair. Ooh our little girl is so special. It is really rare for a Metamorphmagus to be born."

"Well, she is from your blood, Hermione. She is going to be a little genius." Sirius said with a smile.

"And soon she will share your blood. We need to make a trip to Gringotts soon, Sirius." Hermione said looking at him.

"Hermione, I already know that she is mine, she doesn't need to have my blood to be mine. I loved her as soon as I saw her. As far as I am concerned she is mine. And I don't want to go anywhere until you are recovered. Joseph had to pump you full of this medicine that he said is torture on the body. He said you are going to be sore for a while." Sirius said.

"You know what, I am. I am sore and I am tired. But I am so happy right now. I have my darling husband, and our beautiful daughter that is already talented just a few hours after she was born. Now I should probably feed her. And then we need to get some clothing for her. Also, I think that we should wait until after the ceremony to introduce her to our friends and family. So maybe we should call them and let them know that I did have the baby, but that it was traumatic, and that we would like to wait until next week for family and friends to visit. Do you think you could make the calls while I feed her?" She asked.

"Of course I can. I will call your parents first, then Harry. Then I will just work my way down the list." He responded, and what a long list it was. "Do you need anything before I leave to make the calls?" He asked her.

"No, we are good." She responded. He gently moved off the bed and walked into the room that was previously his and now their daughters. He took his wand and added some splashes of pink on the green and blue walls. Now it looked like a little girls room.

He took his cell phone and punched in the number for Hermione's parents. He knew it was early in London but he also knew they would not be upset when he told them they were grandparents.

"'Ello?" Mr. Granger said.

"Sorry, I am calling so later, Mr. Granger…" Sirius started but was cut off.

"Sirius? Is that you! I've told you to call me dad." He scolded. Sirius felt awkward calling a man his age dad. Actually, come to think about it, he was actually a few months older.

"Er… Dad… I'm calling to let you and mum know that Hermione had the baby. But before you get on a flight out here; she has asked for some time to bond with the baby and recuperate from the delivery. It was pretty hard on her." He said, and then explained the birth, leaving out the sex and the name of the baby. He knew that sometime during his explanation Mrs. Granger woke up and was listening.

"Can we talk to her right now?" Her mother asked.

"She is nursing and then she is going to go to sleep. But I'll have her call you in the morning."

"That would be great. Congratulations, Sirius, and to my daughter! Please let her know how proud we are of her and as soon as she is ready for company we will be there." Her father said, Sirius smiled.

"Thank you, sir. You will be the first to know when she is ready for visitors." Sirius said hanging up the phone. He called Harry next explaining the same thing and asking him to respect her wishes, after that it was Remus, Molly, and Charlie (whom they were really great friends with now). Molly wanted to come, but Sirius prevented her from coming telling her it was best to respect Hermione's wishes, especially right now. Molly told Sirius that she would tell: Bill, Percy, Fred, and George. Sirius thanked her, thanked them all, and then hung up his last call to Charlie.

When he was finished he walked back out to the bed where Hermione was still nursing their Cordelia. "She is a very hungry little girl. And strong. But I think she is almost asleep." She said looking up and smiling at him. "How'd the calls go?"

"Molly wanted to come for a visit right away, but I told her to respect your wishes and gently reminded her of what might happen if they are not respected. Everyone else said congratulations. I didn't tell them a name or the sex of the baby, because I thought that you would like to do that yourself." He said. "Would you like me to move the bassinet out here for you to lay her in?" He asked her.

"Yes, please." She responded. He walked back down the hall to the nursery and removed the little bassinet; he pushed it out and put it next to the bed. Carefully Hermione handed Cordelia to him and he laid her in the bed.

Sirius looked at the baby and then at Hermione. He smiled and then pulled a chair next to their bed and Cordelia's bassinet. "You need more potion and then you need to sleep. He handed her the vial and she drank it. "Now rest, Hermione. That is the main thing you need right now."

"Yeah, I am a little tired." She responded. He kissed her forehead and she laid back. Soon both of his girls were asleep and he was a very happy man.

XXXXX

Hermione woke up to the wailing sound of her daughter. She was hungry again. Hermione got out of bed quietly and picked up her wailing daughter. Sirius didn't stir. She was pleased with that. Every day for the past week he had been taking care of her and Delia. He was beyond exhausted, but he never would sleep if she and Delia were both sleeping. Finally after some coaxing for Joseph and him saying that Sirius was beyond exhausted; Sirius agreed to sleep. Once he was out she curled up next to him and they both fell asleep.

With her daughter in her arms she walked into the nursery and changed her. When she was angry her hair was bright red and sticking off her head in a spikey hairdo; she was only angry when she needed changed. When she was hungry for some odd reason her hair was green, lime green. With her special talents she communicated wonderfully with Sirius and Hermione. Hermione knew that her daughter would be a little genius.

When Delia was sleeping her hair was bright, Weasley orange. She really hoped that after they did the adoption that would change. It was a dead giveaway that she was not Sirius' daughter. She asked Sirius if it bothered him, and he said no. He was just happy that they both were healthy. Hermione could tell by the look in his eyes that he meant what he said.

"Come on Delia. Let's go outside for some fresh air." She said wrapping her up in a blanket and walking her out the front door. The sun was coming over the horizon. She began feeding her. "You know, Delia today is a big day for you. We are going to take you to Diagon Alley and we are going to meet some goblins. They are going to do this special ceremony in your honor at Gringotts. Today we are really going to make Sirius your daddy through blood. It is a big day for all of us and I even bought you a special dress." She walked her around the beach.

"Although you might not like dresses, I know I didn't until I moved here to Madagascar. I used to wear these ghastly uniform skirts and then blue jeans. I liked wearing jeans at Hogwarts, but that was probably because I was always running around and breaking rules with your Uncle Harry. We had some good times and some bad times. But I fear that you might have to live up to some reputation that was pre-established at Hogwarts by me when I was there. But you will learn about it all in good time. For now, you need to just enjoy being a baby and child. Trust me; I am going to enjoy it."

"Hermione, we need to get ready for the ceremony. We don't want to make the goblins angry." She heard Sirius say from the door. She walked back over to the house.

"How'd you sleep?" She asked him.

"Wonderfully. I really think I should try to sleep more." Sirius responded.

"I've been telling you that you need to sleep, Sirius. I am glad that you are finally going to listen." She responded. The three of them walked back into the house and got ready. It didn't take long.

"Are you sure she is old enough to apparate?" Sirius asked.

"Yes, I am. Joe said she could apparate after three days old. She is seven. She will be fine." Hermione responded. "I think I have everything that is needed." She said checking the bag. "You take Delia and I will take the bag. On three. One. Two. Three." Together the little family apparated right outside of the Leaky Cauldron, snow was freshly falling outside of the pub; Sirius rushed them into the pub so Cordelia wouldn't get to cold. A few people they knew greeted them and then they walked to the room at the back of the pub where the gate to Diagon Alley was located.

Sirius was being highly protective of the two of them. He had his wand tight in his right hand and had a protective grasp on Delia in his left. He kept looking over his shoulder. He used his wand to tap the brick that granted them access to the alley. The lights on in the store windows casted a beautiful glow on the snow as it fell. The streets were clean, the snow melting as soon as it landed. Hermione smiled, practically grinned. Diagon Alley brought back such good memories!

They had to walk fast because Diagon Alley was frequented by most of their friends. Sirius held Delia tight as they walked down the street and stopped in front of the wizarding bank. The door was held open for them and the goblin behind the desk, who was expecting them, walked over.

"We have the vault prepared. Your payment is requested now." He said. Sirius handed Delia to Hermione and she handed him the bag she brought with her. She watched Sirius pull out a burlap sack filled with rare exotic gemstones. Goblins loved their money; they were greedy after all, but they didn't want, nor need money. Blood adoptions were a common practice in wizarding society, but the real ones could only be performed by goblins and they were very expensive.

"This is an acceptable payment. Please follow me to vault 202." He lead them over to one of the carts, Sirius got in first and then helped Hermione in. When the goblin got into the cart he began speeding off until the bowels of the bank. As soon as it began the cart stopped in front of Vault 202. "This is our destination, exit please." The goblin said, Sirius helped her out, and the four of them stood in front of the door to the vault. The goblin opened it and they walked into a chamber like room. A few more goblins were there.

From there on out everything happened quite fast. Hermione put Cordelia on a stone table and the goblins circled around their daughter. Two goblins came and scored Sirius and Hermione's wrists with a dagger and collected the blood into vials, then Hermione handed over the blood she collected from Ron. English was not spoken, but Gobbledegook. Hermione noticed that they took Ron's blood from the vial and did something weird with their magic and then they combined her and Sirius' blood. She wished she knew what they were saying, and she was nervous about her daughter's safety. But she never cried or sent out any signs of distress. Hermione knew the logistics of it. Since they had Ron's blood they were using that to remove him from her and then replacing it with Sirius'. The thought it of terrified her, but Sirius held her hand and calmed her nerves; she knew in the end everything was going to be okay, and at the end of the day her daughter would not remember anything.

"You may take your baby. She is very special, and she is going to have a great future. She will be very powerful. She comes from, and has good blood in her." The goblin said.

"Thank you for doing this." Hermione said. The goblin nodded and led them back to the cart. Surprisingly Cordelia was sleeping in her arms. "Look, Sirius, she didn't even notice what happened." Hermione said.

"I told you that it would all be fine." Sirius responded. The cart stopped and they got out. Sirius put his hand on the small of her back and led her out of the bank. Hermione smiled and looked at Sirius.

"Do we have to go home right now? I would love to just spend some time here in Diagon Alley and look around. They have rebuilt so much since the defeat of Voldemort. I've not had a proper chance to explore it."

"Ooh yeah and we have a ton of baby's first stuff we should get: Owl, Broom, Robes. Ooh this is going to be so much fun!" Sirius almost squealed. Hermione laughed.

"If only I brought the carriage to push her around in." Hermione said with a sigh.

"It is in the bottom of the bag you packed. I put it in last night with the extra nappies and clothing." Sirius said reaching into the bag and pulling out a small little package. He used his wand and opened it up. "Perfect. Now just lay her in there and the two of us can spend time in the magical world."

First they stopped off at a little café where they got something for lunch. Since it was the middle of the week the place was almost empty, but with a look at her watch she noticed that it was almost noon. People would be arriving here on lunch for something to eat and tea. They walked over to a table and sat down. They both ordered the roast beef and ginger tea. It was cold outside and Hermione was pleased with herself that she dressed Cordelia warm. She was worried her blood might be too thin with them living in Madagascar and that warm climate, but she seemed snug as a bug in her winter clothes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Aftermath: Heart of the Sea**

**A/N: Happy Reading Everyone!**

As soon as they finished eating, Cordelia, as if on cue, began crying in her buggy. Hermione smiled and reached for her daughter, but Sirius was too fast. A few of the ladies in the room looked at the two of them and then walked over.

"What a beautiful baby." One of them said.

"How old is she?" Asked the other.

"Thank you." Hermione smiled. "And she is a week old today. This is her first trip to Diagon Alley." Hermione responded.

"Ooh she is so precious and looks just like her daddy." The first one stated. Hermione smiled and looked at her daughter. She almost cried when she saw that her daughter's hair was black and she had grey eyes, she looked just like Sirius. She didn't seem to have any of the features that Ron carried.

"What is her name?" The second asked.

"Cordelia Rosemary Black." Sirius said.

"What a pretty, unique, and old fashioned name." She complimented.

"Thank you." Sirius said, "Hermione, I think she is hungry. You should feed her before we leave." He added. He handed her across the table.

"Excuse us ladies." Hermione said grabbing the bag she brought with Delia's baby things in it. She walked over to the bathroom in the back to feed her and then change her nappy before they began exploring the magical world.

XXXXX

Sirius watched as the ladies left the café. Once they were gone he walked over to pay the tab. As he took his change the door opened. "Sirius? What are you doing here?" He turned around and saw Fred and George come strolling into the café. They walked over to him.

"I don't think you are here alone?" George asked looking at him.

"Hello, guys!" Sirius said giving them both a high five. "And no, I'm now. Hermione and I are here with the baby. We wanted to buy her some special wizarding things before we invited family over to see her this weekend." Sirius lied.

"It's a girl? That's great! The details have been very sketchy about the birth and the name." George stated.

"You know everyone has been dying to see her. And I mean everyone!" Fred responded.

"Yes, a beautiful baby girl. We know everyone has been anxious, but I am respecting Hermione's wishes."

"How is Hermione feeling? We heard the birth was rough on her." Fred said.

"Hermione has just begun to feel better, and we wanted to get the baby some special robes to wear for the weekend. And I had business with Gringotts today dealing with the Potion Shop. I needed to drop a few things off at the Apothecary here for Severus. If it wasn't for that, I am sure she would still be in bed." Sirius said.

"Well, I hope you were planning on coming by Triple W! We have an infant joke kit that we want to give her as a gift. We were expecting a boy, you know make it a little hell terror but we can mold a girl just the same way." Fred said with a chuckle.

"Well, we would have to ask Hermione. I don't know if she wants her parents to see the baby first or not."

"It does not matter to me, Sirius. It is not like we could prevent running into the Twins here. We didn't do it on purpose, it just happened." Hermione's voice said from behind him. She walked over with Cordelia wrapped in a thick blanket in her arms, the bag slung over her shoulder. "Just don't go bragging to anyone, boys, or I will have to come and find you." Hermione said handing the baby to Fred.

"She is beautiful, guys." George said.

"Thank you." They said together.

"She looks a lot like you, Sirius." Fred commented. "Look at all of her black hair." He stated.

"Whose eyes does she have? She is sleeping, I cannot tell." George said looking at the two of them.

"Grey, they are grey. Just like Sirius." Hermione responded. Sirius held his breath. When she was sleeping she always had Weasley hair and eyes with their features. But if the Twins couldn't tell the difference the blood adoption must've worked.

"Are we allowed to know her name?" George asked.

"Hummm… I don't know. What do you think Sirius?" Hermione asked him.

He smiled, "the choice is yours, love." He watched as Hermione thought it over.

"What harm can come from sharing her name." She shrugged her shoulders. "Cordelia Rosemary Black." She said. "We call her Delia for short."

"A beautiful name for a beautiful girl, Hermione. Congratulations to the both of you." Fred said.

"I agree with Fred. She is beautiful and congratulations." George added. "Now, Fred we need to grab lunch and get back to the shop."

"I know, Georgie!" Fred said handing back Delia. "If you two get a chance stop by the shop and we will give you her gift. Bye-bye Didi!" Fred said with a smile and the two of the turned to order their food. Sirius watched as Hermione nuzzled their baby and walked her back to the carriage they brought to push her around in.

"Well, that could've been worse." Sirius said as the Twins left and Hermione placed Cordelia down on the satin pillow.

"I am still in shock, Sirius. I cannot believe it. I can't believe it worked. I mean we did the blood adoption what an hour or so ago, and she was asleep and she looked like you. Fred and George held her and they said she looked so much like you. It is like all the Ron in her disappeared and was replaced with you." Hermione said, brushing Delia's hair to the side, as she covered her up with another thick blanket.

"I know, Hermione. I cannot believe it myself. But that was what the adoption was supposed to do, right? It worked we should be thankful, love." He said rubbing her back.

"I am, you have no idea how much!" She responded.

"Is she ready to brave the winter weather?" Sirius asked with a smile.

"Yes she is. And I think we should stop by Madam Malkin's first." Hermione said walking towards the door. Sirius followed and held it open for her. Together the three of them walked down the cobblestone to the robe shop.

XXXXX

Their robes were still wet with snow, as were their boots when they entered their Madagascar home. Cordelia was awake in Hermione's arms. "I bet your hungry little girl." She said as she walked over to the couch. Sirius watched as she began feeding her. Sirius looked at the time, almost midnight. Where did all of that time go? He was tired and he knew that Hermione had to be as well.

"I'm going to go and put this stuff away in her room, Hermione. I'll be back." He said taking the bags over to the hall. He sat them on the changing table and took out some hangers from the closet for the robes they got her. They were too cute. Hermione had her specially fitted for some formal dress robes, she got a midnight blue one with silver stars, a maroon one with golden trim, a black one a white pattern on it and a dark green one with silver. Even though those were Slytherin house colors she said it looked too good on their daughter to pass it up. Sirius bought her a ton of books at Flourish & Blotts, where Hermione insisted they bought Delia her own copy of Hogwarts: A History, and Hermione bought one for herself seeing as it was a new, updated edition.

They stopped at the pet store and got a new cat for Hermione, who had been heartbroken since Crookshanks died the year she faced Voldemort. It was another Kneazle/cat hybrid. They got a few Owls at the emporium for easy magical communication. Lastly, they went into Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes where the Twins gave them bags full of merchandise and a special little pet for Didi as they called her, a color changing pygmy puff. A new breed they created a year or so back. When they gave it to Cordelia the pygmy puff was bright orange, but once it was in was put in the carriage with their wide-eyed daughter it changed to pink, as did, Cordelia's hair color; much to the surprise to the Twins. Hermione and Sirius laughed and asked them not to tell anyone about their special daughter's abilities.

"Hermione, I've put everything away." He said as he walked out of the nursery and into the main room. Hermione had their sleeping daughter laid on the bed her pygmy puff at her head.

"She had such a busy day today, Sirius. I know she is only a week old, but it feels like she is developing too fast, like she is too smart. I am sure that soon she will be walking and talking. Ooh my little baby is growing up so fast." Hermione said.

Sirius wanted to laugh, but he didn't want to hurt his wife's feelings. "Hermione, she is only a week old. Calm down." He said putting his hands on her shoulders. She wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his chest.

"I know, Sirius, it is just that I grew up so fast. I worry that she won't have enough of a childhood." She sighed.

"Hermione, you had to face Voldemort, just like I had to in a way. Lucky for us, you being the wonderful woman you are and with the help of Harry and Ron, you three defeated him. Our daughter and the entire wizarding world have you three to thank for that. Families can live in peace, not worried if the moment they are sharing would be their last together. Sometimes I don't think you realize exactly what you have done. You know every person in the world has you to thank for their safety." He said.

"Sirius is it not like I did a lot. Harry had the hardest part." She said. He could tell that she was crying, his chest was getting wet and her breathing was different.

"Harry would've never gotten as far as he did if it wasn't for you, or Ron. Yes, Harry had to face him; it was Harry that killed him, but you, you were the brains that helped explain things. You kept Harry going when times were hard. It was you, love. And I know that I am grateful for your sacrifice. You did something I never could. You face him and won, you didn't run away. And now our daughter, and whatever more children we have are going to be able to live in a safe world; something that we have not had for fifty years." Sirius said with a smile. He kissed her forehead.

"Now we both are tired, let's go to bed. Tomorrow we have a very busy day." He said. She pulled out of his grasp and pulled his face to her. She kissed him deeply, "thank you, Sirius." She said. "I love you."

"I love you too. Now go and change and I will put, Delia in her bed." He said. She nodded and walked to the bathroom. Sirius walked over to the bed and picked up his daughter. He was thrilled that she looked like him, she felt more like his.

"Your mummy is a hero, Delia. And one day when you are older you will know exactly how she made this world a better place for all of us. And I know that I am grateful that she defeated the evil giving you a childhood and life neither of us had." He said. He then kissed her forehead and laid her in the bassinette. "I love you, Cordelia Rosemary Black."

XXXXX

"Sirius we are going to be late." Hermione called from the nursery. She just finished putting Delia in her golden dress robes.

"I'm ready, love. Are you?" He asked fixing his shirt and running his hands through his hair.

"Yes I am. Joe and Mindy are probably already waiting for us." She said handing the baby to Sirius. They walked out of the nursery and into the main room where she put on her shoes then walked to the door. She grabbed the bag she packed and together they took off to their favorite restaurant.

Rina greeted them and took them to their usual table in the back. "Rija will be over to take your order in moments." They greeted their friends and waited for Rija to take their orders and bring them their drinks. Once that was done their conversation started.

"Sorry, we are running late." Hermione said. "But it is hard getting her dressed." Hermione stated.

"It is alright. She looks beautiful in her robe by the way. Is it for a special occasion?" Mindy asked as Hermione handed her to her friend.

"Yes, it is. You see Hermione and I have a request for the both of you. You know how we said tomorrow, on Sunday, we were going to have a party at the house for Cordelia and introducing her to her family and friends?" Sirius asked.

"Of course we do. We already have her tons of gifts." Joe said with a grin looking at Cordelia. He was baby talking with her. Hermione laughed and knew she and Sirius made the right decision.

"Well, it is not going to be just a little party, we've contacted Albus Dumbledore and he agreed to do a magical christening for Cordelia. We know firsthand what kind of impact godparents make on a child's life. And since we are in need of two godparents…" Hermione said.

"And since you have been there since the beginning…" Sirius added.

"And we know how much you love Delia and we both know that you will be there for her if anything was ever to happen." Hermione added.

"Are you trying to ask us to be godparents?" Mindy asked.

"Well, yeah. We know how much you love Delia and how much she loves you two. And when we needed friends you were there for us. We know that you would be there for Delia in the same way." Hermione responded.

"Ooh we would LOVE to!" Joe said beaming. "This is too exciting. I've never been a godparent before. Just think of how we can spoil her Min!"

"Yes, I know, Joe. Man that means we have to buy her something extra special for Sunday. Ooh and I know just the thing. We are going to have to go and get it tomorrow, very early." He said.

"Are we going to need to say anything special?" Mindy asked.

"I am not sure. Dumbledore said he was just going to go with the flow." Sirius responded.

"But I am sure that he will at least fill us in on it tomorrow." Hermione said.

"What time is everyone going to be arriving?" Joe asked.

"Between one thirty and two. It is not going to be anything too formal, just some sandwiches and drinks. It will allow our friends and family to meet her and we can have a special ceremony for her so she can get you two as godparents." Hermione explained.

"Well, it is a great honor, guys, it really is. We are going to be the best godparents ever." Joe said with a smile as Mindy passed Cordelia to him.

"So how did the trip to Gringotts go yesterday?" Mindy asked.

"Wonderfully, really wonderfully." Sirius answered.

"I can tell she looks more like you, Sirius. Her cheekbones are totally yours. What about hair and eyes when she is asleep or just wakes up?"

"Black and grey." Hermione answered. "And we even ran into Fred and George they complimented us on how much she looked like Sirius. They even gave her a pygmy puff, color change one actually. They were quite surprised when the pygmy puff changed to pink and her hair did too." All four of them laughed.

"And her development has increased a tenfold since last week. She is much more alert and perceptive than normal babies at a week old." Joe added in.

"I noticed that too. She is already trying to hold up her head. And I swear she recognizes things in the house. Maybe I am just being a doting mother, but I think there is more to her than what meets they eyes." Hermione said with a grin.

"No, no, no. I fully agree! She has developed faster than I expected. If you wanted to, I know of a magical spell that will test her abilities, brain waves and what not, it will give us an accurate readout of her intelligence levels thus far and even predict what they might be in the future. We could do it in my office sometime next week." Joe offered.

"Well, her mum is a genius, so I bet she is a baby genius." Sirius said.

"Thanks, love." Hermione said putting her hand on his.

"No need to thank me for speaking the truth. You are the smartest person I know." He said.

"Yup, you can tell they are still in that honeymoon stage of their relationship, Min!" Joe stated with a chuckle.

"Yes, they are and I think that is wonderful." Mindy added.

"Yes, I think it is wonderful too. I hope it stays this way for a very, very long time!" Sirius said turning to her. She turned and faced him and smiled.

"Trust me, Sirius, it will always be like this." Then she kissed his cheek as their meal arrived. "I want to make a toast." She said. Everyone reached for their glasses, "to my wonderful friends, my beautiful daughter and the man I love more than anything in the world. My life could never be any better than this; being surrounded by the ones I love and care about. I hope it will always remain this way!" She said.

"Cheers!" The other three said as they touched their glasses together!


	4. Chapter 4

**Aftermath: Heart of the Sea **

**A/N: Okay last chapter... Since I've failed to update at all this weekend, I am posting the last two. Sometime this week Secrets the first chapter will be posted. **

**I also have a few other stories (Aftermath Unrelated), one a love triangle and another one is a special Halloween one that will be posted over the next few weeks. Look for them! :D **

**Happy Reading!  
><strong>

"Hello?" The voice was of her mums and coming from the front room. Hermione finished dressing Cordelia in her christening robe and she heard Sirius greet their guests. "Delia today is your big day! You are going to meet your grandma and grandpa and a ton of our friends. You are going to be passed around a lot, but don't worry, mummy will be right at your side." She explained. Her daughter looked at her with big green eyes; her hair was currently green as well.

"Hermione, love, your parents are here as are Molly and Arthur. They wanted to come early to see Delia before everyone else got here." Sirius said walking into the nursery. "Are you two ready?" He asked. Hermione smiled at him, he was wearing a pair of dress robes in dark blue. "Yes, look at how pretty your daughter is." Hermione said handing her to him. She took one look at her father and changed her hair to long white hair. Sirius laughed.

"She is beautiful, as are you. The dark purple dress robes you have on is beautiful and matches your skin wonderfully." He said kissing her lips. Hermione put one arm around his neck pulling his lips closer to her.

"You are very handsome yourself, Sirius. Now go and introduce our daughter to our family." Hermione said.

"Don't forget button." Sirius said. She picked up her daughters pygmy puff and followed behind Sirius.

"Mum, dad, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, we would like you to meet our daughter, Cordelia Rosemary Black." Sirius said walking over to him.

"Ooh my gosh, isn't she just precious?" She heard her mum say. Hermione walked over to her. "But what is wrong with her hair? Neither of you have white hair."

"Jane, I think that she is a metamorphmaugs. Something in the wizarding world that is very rare, but means that she can change her appearance at will. Our friend Tonks is one, remember?" Molly said with a smile.

"Ooh yeah I remember her. Well, that just means I have a very special granddaughter." Her mother said with a smile. "May I hold her?" She asked.

"Yes of course. But you might want to hold this too." Hermione said handing her mum button the pygmy puff.

"Eek! What is that?" She asked shaking it off her hand. Hermione caught it at the last second before it hit the floor.

"That is a pygmy puff. Our sons sell them at their store." Author said with a smile. "But that means that Fred and George have already seen her." He added.

"Well, we went to Diagon Alley Friday to get some things for today and Sirius had business there. They ran into us at a café. We promised to stop by the shop before we left and they gave her this color changing pygmy puff." Sirius explained. He handed Cordelia to her grandmother.

"Does it bite?" Her father asked.

"No, of course not. We would not allow our daughter to have a pet that bites." Hermione said slightly offended. She did know how to take care of her child. "I've handled pygmy puffs before; her Auntie Ginny has one that she has had for years. It is as tamed as it can be. They don't even have teeth!"

"Why don't we go outside and sit and wait for everyone else." Sirius said, and she knew he was trying to put out the flames before the fire in her got too hot.

"I think that is a good idea, Sirius." Arthur agreed with him. Together they walked outside and Hermione poured everyone a glass of fresh island fruit juice. The conversation was kept light as Cordelia was passed from one person to the next. With just one little look she charmed them all. Soon after the first group arrived; Charlie and Xavier, Bill and Fleur with Victorie, Tonks and Lupin with Teddy and the Twins, and Angelina arrived.

The twins went right to her and picked her up. "Hey Didi your favorite uncles are here with more goodies for you. How does she like the pygmy puff?" George asked as he and Angelina looked at Delia.

"She loves her, we know it is a girl and for some odd reason Sirius named it button!" Hermione said passing around the drinks.

"Well, we are trying to develop an infant line at the shop. So she might be getting a ton of awesomely free stuff. We are giving the same to Harry and Gin as well as Victorie and Teddy!" Fred added.

"Yeah, Teddy just loves all the junk you are giving him." Tonks said. "Now it is my turn to hold her." Tonks said holding out her arms.

"Why did you name her Cordelia?" Xavier asked.

"Well, we wanted something solid and old fashioned, unique and not something that you hear every day. We debated many names from insane names like Patronus to common names like Mary or Ashley. But nothing seemed good enough. And it didn't hurt that it means heart, and goes wonderfully with the last name Black." Hermione said.

"I think it is beautiful. And there are so many different nicknames for her, that way she can make it unique for herself." Remus said.

Harry and Ginny were the next to arrive with the twins who were screaming; clearly no children like the feeling of side-along apperation. As they settled in and got a chance to meet Cordelia, Percy arrived with his soon to be wife and Severus arrived with his date, again it was Bridgette Celosia. Hermione was sure that there was something more there then they both were leading on. She did work with them after all. But after her strange connection and relationship with Sirius she realized that even someone as odd as Snape had a chance at true love.

Mindy and Joseph arrived next arms; piled with gifts, as they sat the gifts at the table, Albus and Minerva showed up. Once Hermione got drinks to everyone she cleared her throat. "Now I know that everyone showed up here under the intentions of having a party for Delia, but it is not just that. Very last minute Sirius and I decided to have a christening ceremony for Delia today. We figured that since all of our family and friends were here that we might as well get it done and over with so you don't have to clear up your schedule again. So surprise!" Hermione said with a smile.

"We've already asked Albus to perform the ceremony and we hope that you all will stay and enjoy the moment with us." Sirius added.

There was a mummer of agreement and some congratulations passed around. "Now, I know that the question on all of your minds is the godparents. Sirius and I thought long and hard about it and we hope that you all will understand that we have chosen Mindy and Joseph to act as them. Joe and Mindy were there for the both of us when we had no friends. And thanks to them our daughter arrived safe and healthy. We know that they are the right people for the job." Hermione said. She looked at her friends wanting to gauge their reactions; she worried that a few of them might be upset with the choices. But they all seemed fine with it. Many of the people got up and went over to congratulate them. Hermione breathed in a deep sigh of relief.

After an hour of mingling and a light meal, Albus stood up and asked for everyone's attention. "That was one wonderful meal, Hermione and Sirius. Now I think that it might be best to move onto the ceremony. If the parents with the child and the godparents could come over here and join me, we will get started." He took out his wand.

"The birth of a child is a momentous occasion in not only the lives of the parents but in the lives of every single person that child is going to come in contact with. Each child born on the earth is born for a reason and is given a mission in life. The mission could be something small or something massive; it might take many years or just a few. During their life's journey they need to have people surround and guide them. Most children are lucky to have their parents help, and very few get the addition of godparents.

"I am sure that Sirius and Hermione put the upmost care and thought into the pair of people in their extended family that they were going to bestow the honor of godparent on. The lucky people are Dr. Joseph and Mindy McKinnon and from the small amount of time I've spent with them I am sure that they are going to be wonderful godparents. Hermione if you would give Cordelia to Mindy." Hermione beamed as she handed Delia over to her friend.

"Now Mindy you need to let Joseph hold her with you." Albus instructed. Hermione watched as they semi-hugged each other while Delia laid between them. Hermione grabbed Sirius hand, tears welling in her eyes. "Being godparents is no easy feat. Do you both swear to be there in every way that she needs you to be? Will you both guide her on her life's journey? Would you be willing to take her in if something were to happen to her parents? Would you be Cordelia Rosemary Black's second pair of parents?" Albus asked.

"Yes, we will." They said together. Albus used his wand and tapped Cordelia's head, as he did he pull out a billowy green strand of mist, he let it linger in the air as he did the same from Joe and Mindy. Joe had a pale blue strand and Mindy's was pink. Once the three strands were dangling in the air he waved his wand in a twisting motion and put the three strands together; it turned silver and then he tapped on Delia again. The strand broke into threes; each strand going right into the chest of all three of them and disappearing. Silver sparks filled the air and their friends clapped. Mindy had tears in her eyes too as she kissed Cordelia.

Sirius and Hermione walked over to their friends and stood at their sides with Cordelia in the middle and Albus behind them, Minerva snapped a few pictures. "Thank you Mindy." Hermione whispered in her ear. "I know that my daughter just got a wonderful godmother." She then hugged her friend and they went back and joined the rest of the guest.

Later that evening Hermione and Sirius stood side-by-side as they waved goodbye to their friends as they apparated one by one. Everyone brought Delia wonderful gifts from clothing to books to toys and a wonderful array of wizard themed baby items. The best gift of the night came from her godparents. It was a bracelet made from silver and had her name engraved on small cubes that ran along the front of it, in between the D and the E of her name hung a tiny heart shaped locked with her last name engraved across it and on the inside were three pictures, on the left there was a picture of Hermione and Sirius on their wedding, on the right was a picture of Mindy and Joseph holding Cordelia soon after she was born. And in the middle was a heart, on the front side a picture of Cordelia and the back were the words: _amatum cordis _or one heart. The rest of the bracelet was silver and had gem stones in the silver pearls. It was beautiful and made Hermione cry just looking at it.

As Mindy and Joe began walking up the trail Hermione turned to her husband and kissed him. It was long and passionate and made her heart soar across the setting sun. "Today was wonderful, Sirius. It really was!" She said.

"Everyone is in love with our daughter. She has cast a spell on them." He said taking her hand. They walked across the sand letting the water cover their toes. "This reminds me of our wedding." He sighed. "The guest, the location, the setting sun, and today was just as magical as the wedding! It feels like my life is complete. I could not be any happier than what I am right now." He stated.

She stopped and looked at him. "I hope you are not saying that you don't want any more children. I want at least three more, Sirius; as insane as that might sound, but I do want a two more boys and at least another girl." She rushed out.

"I was not saying that. Of course I want more children. I was just saying that my life is perfect like this. For so long I never thought this was possible. I never thought I deserved this. But here I am; happy and content. I have a beautiful wife and a beautiful daughter. I have a partnership in a successful potion business and I am undertaking a new career with Charlie and Xavier dealing with dragons. Our home is splendid; I wake up to paradise every morning. My life is completely opposite as to what it was a few years ago and I love it. I wouldn't change anything for the life of me." He explained. Hermione kissed him again because what he said was just too perfect. "I have a gift for you!" He said once she pulled back.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a black box with a satin red bow. Hermione took it and opened it up. She gasped at it. Inside was a thin silver chain with a pendant on it. The pendant which was also silver was the size of a galleon had a heart cut black onyx gem on the front and her first name scripted across the top and her last name, Black, across the bottom. She flipped over the pendant and their family crest was on the opposite side with the words: _unus amor, unus amimus_; one love, one heart.

"I figured we can start a new Black Family tradition. I made one for the three of us. You and Delia both necklaces and me a leather arm band with it. I figured each one of our children will have one made on the day they are born and given to them on the day of their christening. I know they won't realize what it is. But they will know that they've had it since they were born. I think it is about time to change the name of Black Family; remodel it into something positive and something that gives back to the wizarding society." Sirius said as he looked at her.

Hermione had tears in her eyes as she looked back at him. She loved the gift, it was amazing and she would wear it forever, just like their children would. "I agree with you, Sirius. It is time to reshape the Black name and make our children proud of their father who wanted to change the way the world thought about him and his family name. I know our children are going to be proud to be Black's. I know I am, Sirius.

"This gift is perfect for all of us. Will you put it on me?" She asked him.

"I would love to." He said taking the chain in his hands. She turned her back to him and picked up her hair. He promptly put it around her neck, and then clasped it. Carefully he kissed her bare neck. It made her body shiver in a very pleasant way. She turned to kiss him, but their daughter cried from the house. They exchanged grins, "last one there has to change her diaper." Sirius said with a smile.

"You're on, Sirius." She said and then she bolted for the door.

"Hey! No fair!" He yelled back at her, he quickly caught up with her and pulled her into his arms. In the doorway of their home he kissed her hard and together they walked over to their wailing Cordelia in her bassinette.


End file.
